Repulsive: The Sequel
by ArtemisRomanus
Summary: This is the oneshot sequel to Repulsive, you don't have to read Repulsive to understand it, but it's recommended… by me :  Enojoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own HP, nor anything associated with it.

A/N: This is the oneshot sequel to Repulsive, you don't have to read Repulsive to understand it, but it's recommended… by me Please enjoy!

Repulsive: The Sequel

I watched Sirius struggling with his sexuality for years. I knew from third year on that he wasn't interested in girls, but still he wouldn't admit it. Finally, when sixth year came along I knew it would change, he was starting to stand up for himself. He didn't follow James as often, he spent more time on his own.

The day of the infamous game of Truth or Dare, I knew something was going to happen, I could feel it. I had known for a while now about his particular fancy for Snape, even before he would admit it to himself. So I watched as he made his way across the field to where Snape was sitting underneath a tree, minding his own business. I saw the hesitation that no one else could see, and I felt the sympathy. I had warned him time and time again not to go along with James' games, but he never seemed to listen to me. When he returned, I caught his eye and I saw the hurt. I also felt the hurt, of my own.

Over the next few weeks Sirius and I became closer, as I was the only who knew his secret, besides Lily. I pushed him to confess to Snape, but he was too afraid. So I helped him as much as he could. When he returned to the common room one night, after an attempt to tell him, he was more upset than I had ever seen. I watched the tears slip from his eyes as he retold the story of his midnight run-in with his crush. I did my best to comfort him, but his only thought was on Snape, not me.

My heart was hurt. I liked Sirius, I knew I did for a long time. He wouldn't know though, because I would never tell him. For a while, I had secretly hoped he would like me back when I learned of his true allegiance. But it was just a fool's hope. I knew he wouldn't, we were friends, and he would never think of me in that way. Besides, I was a werewolf and he knew it. Who would ever like a werewolf? He probably thought I was repulsive… I never even understood why he was friends with me in the first place. When I first noticed his subtle glances towards Snape, I wondered what was on his mind. The more and more I watched though, my suspicions were confirmed. He liked Snape.

I had absolutely nothing against Severus Snape until then. I had always admired his skill and his intelligence. I had always felt bad for the torture James put him through. Yet after I realized that Sirius liked him, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I didn't want to admit it to myself though. Through the jealousy though, I learned that my friend's happiness was more important, so that's why I helped him.

A few days after he returned from the Astronomy Tower, he came up with a plan. He was going to get himself and Snape together in detention, but he needed my help. I needed to lure Slughorn away so they could be alone. I was reluctant, as usual, only this time it was because I knew he would get him this time, and I didn't want him to. I was being selfish, I knew it, but I was still jealous. However, being the friend that I am, I agreed.

While Sirius was finishing up his detention, I waited up in the common room in anticipation. I managed to lure Slughorn away for a good twenty minutes, until he finished up with James and headed back to him classroom. He smiled to myself, I had slipped a potion into James' pumpkin juice at the end of dinner, knowing that Madam Pomfrey was away for the weekend, I knew only Slughorn could cure it. It had made his head grow, and I laughed at the irony.

The full moon had been two days ago, so I had missed a few days of schoolwork I needed to catch up on. Nose in my books I didn't notice Sirius' arrival until he was sitting next to me. "So," I leaned back, "How did it go?" I asked in anticipation, hoping beyond hope they weren't dating now.

"Well, were friends I guess…" He sighed, "That's all that matters, he forgives me."

I turned to look at him, he had the faint trace of a smile on his face. "That's good isn't it?" I asked, "I know it wasn't what you were hoping but you're okay now, right?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "I'm okay now. Seriously though, I'm glad I was rejected. I really needed that- don't give me that look Remus Lupin!"

I was smiling victoriously, Sirius Black had just admitted he was rejected, and glad none the less. I knew this moment would never happen again, so I locked it up in my memories to use as Black Mail someday. "Ah Sirius, come on! I am proud of you though, it takes a man to admit his faults." I smiled encouragingly.

He raised his eyebrow quizzically. I just hit him on the arm, "You know what I mean Padfoot!" We both laughed and proceeded to have a pillow fight, wands included. 

Months passed, and before I knew it, it was the end of the year and we were studying for exams. I got quite a shock one day. I was sitting in library, studying with Sirius, when out of the blue, he blurts, "You like me don't you?"

I looked up to see Sirius staring at me as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "I… what?" I asked dumbly, trying to think of a way to convince him otherwise, but ultimately failing when I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

He began to smile wickedly. "You _do _like me Moony! Why didn't I see it before?" He asked himself, then turned back up at my curiously, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt my lip quivering, not trusting my voice, so I took a deep breath before responding, and ultimately giving up my secret, "You liked Snape, I didn't want to intrude. Besides I knew you could never like me Sirius." I looked down, tears pricking at my eyes, my heart began to beat faster.

He moved over to the seat next to me, laying a hand on my own. I kept looking down at my feet. "Why would you say that?" He asked softly.

"I'm a werewolf… you must think I'm repulsive." I murmured.

"Moony…" He came over and kneeled in front of me, I was shaking. I looked away. He placed his hands on either side of my face and I froze. He turned my head to look back at him. "How could you think that?" He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "You are absolutely the opposite of repulsive Remus. You're beautiful."

My breath hitched, and I looked into his eyes, searching for a reason not to believe him. I saw no tricks, or mischief in his eyes, only honesty… and passion? I held my breath, not knowing what to do, our eyes were locked and we were in extremely close proximity. We sat like that, holding our breaths for a few minutes, not knowing what to do or say, neither of us could move as we held each other's eyes in a death grip.

Suddenly, without any warning or hesitation, his lips were covering mine. I couldn't respond. I just sat there in shock, he pulled back quickly, murmuring his apologies and got up, turning to grab his books. I knew this was my only chance, and I wouldn't let him slip away this time, so I did the only thing I could think of, and stood up, grabbing his arm to turn him around and pressing my lips onto his fiercely.

Fire coursed through me, as he responded with equal fervor. He bit my lip, causing me to gasp, opening my mouth in the process. Instantly, his tongue dived into my mouth, and I moaned in ecstasy. I couldn't take it anymore. At that moment, the wolf kicked in, and picked him up, pushing away the books in the process and set him on the table, pressing my hips into him. His response was instant. Immediately, his mouth moved from mine and began attacking my necking, biting in all the right nerves, making me moan, as I grabbed him hair with one hand, and his buttocks with the other, pulling him closer.

"Oh sweet Merlin Moony, we can't do this in here," he breathed. I nodded my agreement not wanting to stop, but I relaxed, and stepped back smiling. "Wow," he smiled goofily, "That was ten times hotter than I imagined it." He laughed.

"You imagined it?" I asked curiously, picking up the books that I had knocked onto the floor.

"Well yeah Moony, I mean I had my eye on Snape for a while, but that faded after he turned me down. You're my best friend, I can't help having feelings for you… I suppose I have for a while now, maybe a few years, but I always thought you liked Lily."

I laughed loudly at that. "I wish you would have told me, but I suppose you didn't for the same reason I didn't tell you. But Lily? Come on Sirius… I'd never intrude on James' game besides… I guess now you know I don't swing that way."

"Moony?" I turned to see him looking at me with a seductive fire in his, that almost had me attacking him on the spot.

"Yes Padfoot?" I asked, smirking.

"I think we need to find a room."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope you liked that conclusion, I'm sorry if you had your heart set on Sirius getting with Severus, but ultimately, I love Remus so I wanted this ending overall. Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
